Radio frequency identification (RFID) applications vary from inventory control to traffic management to pet identification. RFID systems generally include readers and tags. The RFID reader emits a signal to activate the RFID tag, and the RFID tag responds generally by reading data from a memory and emitting a signal with the desired information for the RFID reader.
In some traffic-related RFID applications, RFID tags are used for vehicle registration or to assess fees and account for use of toll roads. The RFID tags may be affixed to the windshields of vehicles whose owners have paid for registration or travel privileges. Such an RFID tag may be the target of theft since an amount has been prepaid and the RFID tag may be used in an unauthorized vehicle, at least until the theft is reported and countermeasures taken. Though countermeasures may be effective once the theft is reported, the costs to the user and the administrative agency may be burdensome.